


Beloved

by mayrwyn



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayrwyn/pseuds/mayrwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos, and the opening scene of "Through A Glass Darkly".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything new, just a little double drabble from well over a decade ago I came across and thought I would post here.

As long as someone remembers.

His words were meant to comfort. They didn't.

Infant. Too young to know. 

His sixteenth wife was a gift from her father for a service rendered. She battled him in every aspect of their life for four years before he fell from a horse. He thought of her and felt trapped. His third wife had gray eyes. She was warmth, green grass and belonging. His thirtieth was young. Sometimes, in the early hours of the morning, he still heard her laugh in another room. He remembered the sound of her. 

His wives were numbers. Their faces shifted and bled together in half memory, their names just beyond the edge of knowing. They lived in dreams that faded away upon waking.

He wanted to write Alexa, paint her with words that could keep her from slipping away from him completely. But he had done that before. Lovers and friends reduced to symbols sometimes insufficient to call them back to him. He wished that he could scar, could cut Alexa into his skin and keep her. 

In a millennia, Alexa would be the feel of tiny hands, failure and grief.

The wind was cold. 

Methos ached.


End file.
